The Island Of Eevee
by QueenPigs
Summary: A new group of Eevee who were at the top of there class get chosen to train on Mount Evolution to become the next elite eight (or eeveelutions) But will drama get in there way? Is there evil interference? WILL THEY LIKE EACH OTHER? YES! YES! AND MAYBE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Emma-**_ _A espeon with bright green glowing eyes, female, mid size class, adult_

_**Lauren- **__A normal looking sylveon, female, small size class, teenager_

_**Shealyn- **__A shiny umbreon, female, large size class, adult_

_**Madi-**_ _A normal looking glaceon, female, mid size class, adult_

_**Evan- **_ _A flareon with deep orange eyes, male, mid/small size class, teenager_

_**Zack- **_ _A normal leafeon, male, mid size class, adult_

_**Matt- **__A normal looking jolteon, male, mid size class, teenager_

_**Aph- **__A vaporeon with dark purple eyes, female, mid/small size class, adult_

_**Minty-**_ _A eevee one brown one green eye, female, small size class, kid_

_**Leonardo- **__A eevee, male, mid size class, kid_

_**Veronica-**_ _A eevee purple eyes, female, mid size class, kid_

_**Gloria- **__A eevee light blue eyes, female, small size class, kid_

_**Drake-**_ _A eevee with white tipped ears, male, small size class, kid_

_**Lucus- **__A eevee green eyes, male, mid size class, kid_

_**Greg- **__A eevee, male, mid size class, kid_

_**Zippy-**_ _A eevee green eyes, male, small/mid size class, kid_

_**E**__pisode 1:_

_Madi paced between the young eevee that stood before her and her long time friends._

"_Each of you has proven to be the top of your class in one form or another." She stopped at the end of the line and faced the first of the bunch, "Zippy, you prove to be the best in speed." She slowly walked towards the next eevee, "Greg, you seem to have the most wisdom of your bunch", She clammy moved onto the next, "Lucus, the most spirit," The next, "Drake, your specialty seems to be intelligence," and the next, " Gloria, you have the ability to withstand even the worst of climates, warm or cold." The next in the line, "Veronica, you sense when horrid things are about to happen," and the next, " Leonardo, you have the best strengh of them all," and finally she reached the end of the line, "And Minty, you have the agility grade higher than I have ever seen, even higher, than Lauren had." She glanced behind her shoulder and Lauren gave her a nasty look to which she responded with a smile. Then, she turned back to face the eevee, once again pacing back and forth in front of the line. "You all have been chosen for these reasons to be trained to become the next, elite eight." Excitement filled all the young eevees' eyes except for Gloria, who stood there tall and expressionless. "Over the next 7 months you will continue your training here on Mount. Evolution with us. At the end of this time you will choose if you still want to evolve, those who continue will decide which of us you would like to continue special training with. The one you choose will become your mentor, and you must do everything they say for the next 2 months. Then, your evolution spirit will be fully developed and you will evolve into the eeveelution of your mentor_ _and become the next to join the elite eight." Minty released a squeal of excitement and Gloria rolled her eyes. Madi walked to the center of the line and sat down, curling her tail around her forepaws and said, "Now, for your convenience we have already assigned you rooms in groups of two." Gloria dropped her jaw then quickly shut it rolling her eyes once more. Madi continued, "Greg, you will be paired with drake, your wisdom gos nicely to his intelligence. Your room is number three." Greg and Drake leaned out and looked to each other smiling. "Gloria you are with Veronica, you both have such unique powers and I know you will be best friends. Your room is number Two" Veronica looked to Gloria and smiled, Gloria looked away and blew the hair from her face. Veronica turned back to face front biting her lower lip. "Lucus your roommate is Leonardo. You have so much spirit, something he lacks. Your room shall be number four." Leonardo looked shocked and hurt to Madi and Lucas poorly hid a chuckle, stopping innocently when Leonardo shot him a look. "And lastly, Ziggy your speed will match up perfectly with Minty's agility. You have room one" Ziggy was also unhappy and shocked he darted his head from Minty to Madi and back again, "What?! I have to share a room with A GIRL?!" Minty laughed and turned to him smiling, "You could do worse." She said as she winked her brown eye shut. Ziggy staggered backwards and groaned, "oh, no." He mumbled. Madi ignored their personal chat and spoke to the group again, "You must get to know your roommate, after all you will be spending a lot of time together." Ziggy mumbled again looking to the ground, "that's what I'm afraid of." Minty blew him a kiss and he stiffened straight up horrified. Madi continued, "Not only in sleeping quarters but in training drills as well. Your rooms are right down the hall behind you and to the left. Now, get some rest, you have a hard day tomorrow." The young ones walked away leaving the Elite Eight alone in the large stone room. Madi turned to face her friends, "That went well, don't ya think?" She asked. Shealyn stood, "eh I could have done better." She said. Madi rolled her eyes and stood, the others also rose. "Hey, you could have done the introductions." Shealyn sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. But you wanted to so I let you." Emma looked at Shealyn, "Yeah, thats why you didn't do it. Not because you're afraid of work or anything." Shealyn looked to Emma shocked, "I am not afraid of work! I just, don't like to do it thats all." Emma smiled, "So, you're lazy?" Everyone laughed, "No!" Responded Shealyn, "I just, shut up!" The laughter ceased and Madi yawned. "Don't tell me your tired!" Said Lauren. "What?" Madi respond, "It's been a long day." "I agree." Added Zack, "We need our rest for tomorrow too. Remember our first day of training?" Aph laughed, "Yeah, poor Rufus I don't think he was expecting us to be so riled up!" Zack chuckled, "Yeah, we were a hand full. And my bet is, they will be too." Shealyn yawned "I think it's time for bed as well." Emma laughed then smiled at Shealyn, "Hmm you want to sleep just like normal eh?" Shealyn raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, "Nothing" replied Emma slowly walking away. Suddenly Emma quickly spun around and stared at Shealyn challenge like, "Just that I was right and you're Lazy!" Shealyn looked to her offended mouth open wide then respond with a evil smile, "Is that a challenge?" Emma smiled and walked away closing her eyes, "Maybe." She said. Shealyn stood with her paws spread apart, "oh you're on! First one to fall asleep loses!" She said. Madi rolled her eyes, "You two are such kids!" She said before yawning again and beginning to walk out the door to her own room. "Be fools if you wish but I'm going to bed." she said then she exited. Lauren yawned and followed her, "Yeah, I'm tired too." She said then she disappeared out the door. Matt walked between the pair, "C'mon guys don't bet." Emma ignored him and spoke to shealyn opening her eyes but not turning around, "Oh really? And what do I get if I win?" She asked. Shealyn didn't even have to think before responding, "Nothing. But, if you lose, you have to train the kids tomorrow first hour, AND second hour." Emma turned around, "You're on! But if YOU lose, you take my first hour and your second hour! And, admit that you are lazy." Matt tried once again to stop them, "Guys, seriously." Evan ran to the middle pushing Matt out of the way, "A deal it is! The awake off between Emma and Shealyn is go! Loser takes on others training hour in addition to their own!" Matt sighed, "Why do I even try." He mumbled. _

_Shealyn and Emma walked slowly towards each other and shook paws both with sly evil smiles the walked away in opposite directions. "Oh, and Shealyn?" Emma said. "Yes?" Shealyn responded. "I will know if you sneak off to 'nap'" Shealyn released a short singular laugh the continued walking away from Emma. Zack stood a bit confused and cocked his head, "Well that was, … eventful." He said. Then yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed. But someone should follow them to make sure they don't cheat. Night." Then he walked out the door followed by a yawning Aph, "Yeah, night." She said. Before yawning again. Evan turned to Matt, "I got Shealyn you get Emma!" He said then ran off to catch up with his target. "But I don't- ah, whats the use. I'm coming." He said then slowly walked off in Emmas direction with his head pointed down and sighed. Leaving the room empty and cold. The wind blew the door shut and the first day of the new life on Mount Evolution came to a cold end._

_**End of episode one…**_

_**Next Time:**_

_**Shealyn and Emma Battle it off with their awake athon and one of the new recruits gets a bit of a surprise in the first NIGHT of the new Mount. Evolution life...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**E**_pisode two:

_Shealyn yawned as Evan ran up to join her. "Wait up!" He called. Shealyn paused and looked behind her as he darted forward. "I'm referee!" He continued once he came to her side holding his head high. Shealyn stared at him expressionless and said, "I appreciate the concern of cheating but this is a matter between me and Emma we don't need the help of children such as yourself." Evan still sat tall but opened his eyes "I am not a child! I'm seventeen in August!" "Right, child and I'm 28 in June." Shealyn responded. "That just makes you old and more likely to fall asleep which is why you need me to help keep you awake." Evan said once more. Shealyn sighed and turned her head back around to continue walking away from Evan and said, "Come if you wish but go home if you get tired." Evan scrambled after her happily and said, "I won't but thanks."_

_**Meanwhile:**_

_Emma sat down and stared out the window at the glowing full moon. "I was told to make sure you don't cheat" Said Matt as he trotted up and sat next to Emma. "Do as you wish, but I don't cheat." She responded calmly. Matt and Emma stared out at the moon for a bit and Matt didn't even have to remind her to stay awake. It was like she was in a different world. Mezmorized the pale white moon. "It's weird" Matt thought, "she loves the moon so much yet she evolved with the sun." He quickly dismissed the next thought and continued to look out the window with Emma._

_**Meanwhile to the previous 'meanwhile':**_

_Lucas heard a booming sound as he put away his things in his room. "what was that?" He said. Leonardo continued to place his things in his side of the room "I didn't hear anything." He said. The noise echoed within the halls. "There it is again!" Shouted Lucas darting out the door before Leonardo could stop him, "wait where are you going?!" "To check it out! C'mon!" Lucas called over his shoulder. Leonardo thought for a moment before chasing down the hall after Lucas, "Wait up!" He called._

_The two eevee raced down the halls following the sounds. Finally Lucas stopped before a doorway and gasped at what he saw. Leonardo walked up next to him "what is it?" He said before turning his own head to see the monstrous destruction that Lucas's attention was captured by. Inside the room a hole had freshly been almost, burned, into the outer wall. "We got to tell someone!" Leonardo shouted backing away. Lucas's eyes narrowed, "No way! They're all asleep and can't get here in time. We can take it! What is it? A charmander? A growlithe?" The smoke settled and Lucas's eyes reopened to the size of saucers. "B-but, how?!" He stuttered. Before them stood a intimidating flareon, but it wasn't Evan. Behind him stood a few strange looking copy's of the others, a leafeon with a seemingly broken tail. A sylveon, that stood awkwardly on her forepaw. A vaporeon with no scales spiked along her back and tail. A Glaceon with a pointed tail that looked frozen in a block of ice! A jolteon, with wait, was that a long white, TAIL?! A espeon with scars along its beat up back. And a strange umbreon with strange silvery eyes, that sent a sense of fear along both eevees backs'. With them now only seen due to being unblocked by the umbreon as she trotted up next to the flareon, was a small eevee whose paws glowed like the sun. Lucas felt a warm sensation shoot through his body as the eevee looked his way. _

"_Take me," Said the umbreon, "To Shealyn." Lucas shook the shock off and responded full of power, "Never! I don't know who you are but you're obviously not the elite eight! Or good at all for that matter!" Leonardo stood silent. Raising an eyebrow the umbreon spoke again, "Not good? Not good?! How about your damned elite eight?! Choosing only certain eevee to evolve? Ever wonder what happens to the rest of us? The ones who don't make the cut?" Lucas realized this must be who they were. Eevee who really wanted to evolve but were not chosen. "Then, then how DID you evolve?" He said back. "I don't need training to evolve." Replied the umbreon. Lucas took a step towards the eevee and eeveelutions before him, "You still can't see Shealyn! But if you insist on seeing her, you will have to go through me first!" The umbreon laughed and Leonardo finally found his voice, "No. Lucas what are you doing?!" Lucas ignored him taking another step towards the umbreon, "What's so funny?!" He asked. "A kid," She replied stopping her laughter, "can't stop me from seeing, my sister." Lucas gasped, "Sister?! But Shealyn doesn't have a sister!" The umbreon cocked her head, "SO its gotten to the point where she denies my relation eh? Can't say I didn't see it coming." Lucas wasn't convinced, "ok." He said, "I will tell your, sister, of your visit if you turn and leave now." The umbreon stepped towards Lucas and spoke, "Listen kid, I'm not gonna fight you." Lucas growled at her yet she still walked towards him. "That won't help you. Now please step aside so I can see Shealyn." She said. _

_Lucas didn't want her getting any closer so he jumped up and chomped down on her neck, holding on for dear life. The umbreon yelped in pain and shook her head vigorously, "Get it off!" She screeched backing into the crowd of her friends. The jolteon ran to her side and pried the eevee off of her. Snarling, Lucas wasn't hesitant to go after the jolteon next, first biting at his ankles causing him to fall to the ground. Then chomping into his neck. The jolteon shook around but Lucas refused to release him! The umbreon , still bleeding from the neck, screamed as she heard his yelp, "Marsh no!" It was like until he screeched, she couldn't see him! She ran to his side and the eevee released backing away, with blood dripping from his little mouth. "Now go away!" He breathed. "Marsh," The umbreon said sitting beside the jolteon. Tears filled her silvery blind eyes. "Marsh." She repeated. He looked into her eyes and spoke softly, "I'm ok. Hes a pretty strong kid though." The umbreon stood and faced Lucas, filled with rage"You hurt Marsh!" She yelled. Lucas gulped, regretting attacking. "I'm- I'm gonna KILL you!" She screamed. Her blood and tears mixed in the air splashing onto the floor in a watery mixture. Lucas backed away slowly and the umbreon charged at him. "Luna don't!" Shouted the Eevee. But the umbreon, apparently Luna, failed to listen lunging at him! Lucas dodged and paralyzed with fear as she already came in for another attack. Biting him in the neck just like he had to her and Marsh. "Ah! Help!" He shouted. "Luna thats enuff!" Called the eevee. Still ignoring her Luna released but then opened her mouth working up a shadow ball. The eevee finally ran to her friend and pushed her as it was at full capacity. Lucas stumbled around and started to limp towards the exit as the shadow ball both the eevee and Umbreon._

_Leonardo, Who had fled at the first attack ran down the halls screaming. Unaware of his roommates torchure. He forced back his tears trying to stay strong as he darted about the halls. "Help!" He shouted. Finally turning the corner to find Matt and Emma staring at the moon. This broke Emmas trance and she turned to face the young eevee. "What is it?" She asked. Leonardo was tired and could barely speak but was able to croak out the words, "Lucas, ...fight,... bad umbreon." Emma's eyes widened and she looked to Matt their expressions the same. "There back." She said._

_**End Of Episode Two.**_

_**Luna and the gang are based off GreeceXCat527's fic thats based off mine.**_


End file.
